


Kainé

by anonk



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonk/pseuds/anonk
Summary: This is a rewrite of Witches' Sabbath (aka Banquet of the Witch) from Grimoire Nier.





	Kainé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grimoire Nier - Witches' Sabbath](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288459) by Square Enix. 



> This is a rewrite of Witches' Sabbath (aka Banquet of the Witch) from Grimoire Nier.

Just as they told her, the sunlight left that forest long ago. The clouds of the massive fog weren't able to escape the alley for no one knew how long. Some said the clutches of the giant trees were the reason why the gray mass didn't leave the ground. Others believed that the steep cliffs were the ones to blame, where even the most experienced climbers barely could set a foot. Either way, all of them agreed that because of the strange phenomenon the cursed woods had became unseen for the eyes of the gods, thus evil could freely roam the land. Disappearances, finding dead, often dismembered bodies were part of the everyday life of the villagers around the hollow, yet what they feared the most was the "freak".

Estelle, despite the fact she tried as hard as she could to gather information about this person, was still unsure what she was about to face as she was approaching the small cottage. For some unexplainable, superstitious reason, the folks didn't even dare to name this creature, as if the mere mentioning would summon it from the fog to do unspeakable acts with them.

The building had a strange atmosphere to it. Strange, as in it was not in harmony with the creepy, rotten scenery. It not only showed a presence of a person, but it felt – weirdly – like a home of somebody. The flowerpots under the window – even if they held mushrooms since the lack of better options for ornamentals – the wet doormat, the laced curtains, the familiar rumbling of a fireplace along with a colorful painting above the dining table were all welcoming, almost friendly. This comforted Estelle that her impressions were right all along: it was a case of a misunderstood outcast who was in need of help. Only if she could have been born to a place where people are more civilized, compassionate and human! How much she must had suffered by the ignorance of zealous minds, banished into the fog of unimaginable horrors!

It seemed, however, that no one was at home. Estelle decided to wait inside, warm herself up a little at the flames. She was certain that her host won't mind it when she learns the reason of Estelle's visitation.

As she was about to open the door, Estelle heard a noise from behind, a crack of a fallen branch. It must be her, she thought. She turned around whit a huge smile to ensure the girl that her intentions were good, and she did not care about the looks of someone. Yet her heartfelt greeting fell flat, as it was received by a being with no sight of eye organs, let alone having any clear shape describable by humans for that matter. The mass of blackness was waiting, unsure if he or she or whatever it was should attack Estelle or not as she was holding the handle of her sword, ready to defend herself. Why would any sane person visit the woods, if she's neither a great warrior or a good runner? The ghostly vision started to move, as if it decided to took its chances with the second possibility.

However Estelle did not have an opportunity to try her sword wielding skills on a shade, as a bright, silver figurine took an ambush on the horror, jumping at it from an uncertain spot, diving a blade deep inside its mass. The creature cried an unbearable shriek as it was trying to fall back. The savior was a girl, yet her slim body, white hair, pale skin without a scratch and perfect proportions, elegant moves gave her an angelic presence. Her clothing was quite revealing, showing that she has confidence in both her self defense skills and her beauty. The shade must had seen an even easier prey in the girl, as it tried to hit back with a puff of smoke now shaped like claws, but the young one was faster than the monster's touch which was about to reach her almost bare breasts. She not only dodged the attack, but also sliced down the outgrowth of the creature, then, as it was busy with its new wound, struck again, dealing now a deathly blow.

"Thank you!"

The girl gave Estelle a surprised look, as she had just realized that the visitor was there all along. She didn't ask how she was or why she came, and without making any further eye contact, entered the cottage. Estelle followed her without an invitation.

"If you live here, you must be Kainé, right?"

Estelle took the silence of the girl as a quiet nod. She poured some soup from the heated cauldron into a bowl, then sat down at the only chair. Estelle took a place at the edge of the soft bed, still perceiving the cold welcome as a sign of tiredness, shyness and the symptom of the long time without human interaction. She didn't mind, moreover, she took the opportunity to catch her breath after the fight, and to observe the girl believed to be Kainé furthermore. Despite being unrealistically strong for a young woman at her age, the gorgeous girl showed no reason to get rejection by her community. If she wouldn't had noticed the bandages around her left arm and leg, Estelle would had forgotten the reason of her visit: the girl had been assaulted by shades.

"Many lives have been ruined by them, my dear", started Estelle her usual speech. "Even my own. Husband, kids, fortune, all is gone. Just like yours. But I know that it is possible to start again, to juice out every drop of happiness remained for us in life after a huge loss. We can not let them truly win, we can not let them turn us into shadows, mere reflections of our past selves, roaming the earth as lifeless entities, just like them."

Kainé showed no hint of truly listening to the woman, but that didn't break Estelle's motivation. She remembered she was just as catatonic as the girl, and she was still thankful for every act of help she get back then, and now it was the time to return this favor to the guardian spirits. Kainé, after finishing her meal, without sending Estelle away, laid down on the bed. Even though Estelle was not sure if she was just pretending or instantly fell asleep for real, she took the chair instead and stopped her mumbling. Estelle was still puzzled by the sight of such a flawless body. Cheeks forming a fine heart, spine with an eye pleasing curve, hips waiting to be shaken in the ecstasy of dancing – how come they didn't want her? Were the scars the reason she was destined to wear after the attack? She had no idea. Even if the rumors were true about her being still possessed by the shade, she saw no reason for their cruel behavior, especially since Kainé showed no desire to kill her, in fact, she did exactly the opposite: fought her own kind for her.

Apparently Estelle also fall asleep at the table after a while, and was awakened by the creaking sound of the door. Only the warmth of Kainé was left in the bed. Estelle realizing that she was starting to lose her patience followed her trails outside, and found her in an unsettling position.

Kainé laid on her back with her legs spread. The few clothes she was wearing – that thin dress with the panties – were in a pile next to her, only the bandages remained. Estelle, out of habit, tried to come up with something in defense of her. Everyone needs some alone time, she thought, but she was only about to discover that this "alone time" was not quite the ordinary. Kainé reached down between her thighs, but instead of fondling herself, it appeared that she was doing motions of strokes, just as Estelle remembered her husband did. As she stepped closer, Estelle realized that other things were also out of place. There was a frown on the face of the young girl, as if she herself was disgusted by what she was doing. Her right arm was fighting against the left, begging for it to stop. Only then did Estelle witnessed what she was holding: a member, just like of a man's. An erect shaft, rich in lively veins, throbbing with lust.

Then the hand stopped, and it was the second time Kainé looked into her eyes. It was apparent that she didn't want Estelle to be there. Then, as if Kainé couldn't stand Estelle's stare any more, turned to her side, showing her back, covered in mud and leaves, and began to cry. Estelle was ashamed of herself. She interfered with something she was not supposed to, she saw something which wasn't meant for her. Even if she understood now why the villagers called Kainé a freak, she still believed that it was rude and uncivilized of them to treat her like this. She clearly didn't intend to do this before her or anyone else, she sought privacy, just like anyone else would.

"You should leave me alone." It was the first time Kainé spoke, and Estelle wished she didn't. Her voice was shy, like someone's who requires aid, but too scared to ask for it. Estelle knelt down to the poor thing, slowly petting her head.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about…"

"I almost raped you", cried Kainé. "I mean, this thing was." She looked down to her left arm, still holding the now flaccid piece of meat. "I do everything I can to control this shade which is living inside me, but sometimes he wants me to do horrible things, especially to women. The worst thing is I'm not even sure if these are his or mine thoughts, like our desires got tangled up. I don't have the guts to look at you. I fear that I'll lose it. But you didn't leave! You was sleeping with your cleavage out, legs crossed in those long boots. I could barely make an escape here to calm it down."

Estelle was thinking hard what to say. She had to admit, she wasn't ready for something like this. It caught her off guard, and her always willing to help spirit was confused.

"Is it still…?", formed the words Estelle carefully.

"Are you stupid? Were you blindfolded when I saved you from that shade? I can easily do that with you if you keep on talking to me with that sweet voice of yours! Smelling your perfume alone makes it hard again." As she said this, the left arm started to move.

Estelle kissed the ear of the girl with care. She must had lost her mother at a very young age, there was no one who could teach her how to deal with men when they are at their worst. Even if Estelle feared the unforeseen consequences of her following words, she kept on reminding herself of the promise she made to herself years ago, when she decided to help those in need, no matter who they are, or what has to be done.

"Maybe we should give him what he wants, shall we?"

Kainé looked at her again with concern in her eyes. While talking, Estelle took a quick glance at Kainé's body, her breasts, those shining silver moons, and her tiny navel, expecting a lovers kiss. Every women would be jealous of her, if there wouldn't be that hateful thing.

"You see, during my marriage, I learned to deal with men if they can not behave themselves. Just relax."

She slowly reached down, then twisted her fingers around the unwelcome body part. Estelle was about to ask Kainé, if she's able to feel what the shade feels or not, but as she closed her eyes and opened her lips to a soft moan, she figured the girl did.

"Pay close attention. All what a man truly desires is to have a woman who takes care of him. Next time he's bothering you, just do as I now with your right hand. Understood?"

Estelle tightened the chain of her fingers. She felt the lust pulsing inside the manhood. Damn, she admitted, it's even bigger than my husband's. The woman, with the confidence of an expert, carefully raised her hand until she reached the top of the shaft, where she did a curling move while closing the tip of the foreskin. Then she released her clutches a little bit, as she slowly backtracked down to the bottom, letting the tight foreskin do the job on the tip, while the ring of her fingers applied pressure on the shaft. Kainé was already breathless, but Estelle could read that her mouth was trying to ask for more, even if she was ashamed of it.

Estelle saw a drop of white seed already escaping its prison, so she took the opportunity and turned Kainé on her back, while she took a seat between her legs. Still holding the throbbing erection with one hand, she touched the tip with the other's palm, lubricating it with the juice, while applying greater and greater pressure. Estelle smiled, the shade inside Kainé must had been thirsty for the tender arms of a fine women for so long, since it released more and more from the jewels under, which could be the pride of any man.

"Tell me, Kainé, how does it feel?" wondered Estelle. She knew it felt good for sure, she trusted her hands, but she was interested in finding out how a man – or simply the one on the other side of the staff – actually perceive her actions.

"I can not really compare it to anything which would have meaning to you. I was one with the shade before I could get interested in my own body." Kainé began to cry.

If only she were truly a man, Estelle lamented. She would had laid down on her, so she could hold her head, giving her a comforting kiss on her crescent shaped forehead, while squeezing the outgrowth between their stomachs. However this would also come with the cuddling of their breasts, which she considered as a sign of that kind of love towards a woman. She had to find another way to ease Kainé's pain.

Estelle gathered some saliva, then kissed the head of the phallus, slowly letting the liquid drool down on the crossroads of lively veins. She tasted the seed of the shade, which was just as any man's. She looked up to Kanié, whose eyes were no longer teary. Kainé even thrust her pelvic into Estelle's face.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you know, it's just unbearable. Like something is about to explode there. Like you know something great is coming to you, but they just keep on teasing you until you can not stand it anymore. Like a sweet release from under a heavy burden is about to happen. And when I see those eyes of submission of yours, it makes…"

Kainé's left hand suddenly came to life again. It grabbed Estelle by her pony tail, then pushed her down on the manhood, giving both him and Kanié an extraordinary feeling as the tip reached the depths of Estelle's warm throat, and injected the long collected nectar deep down. Estelle had not experienced such strength before, one which would widen up the tube to her insides with a single stroke. She felt great pain, yet she could not escape, because the hand didn't let her go as it kept on filling her.

"You know, this thing usually shoots away, but I always wondered how it tastes like. Especially since I'm not sure if I'll be loved by any man ever", said Kanié after she finished her almost shout like moaning she let out due to the pleasure Estelle had given her.

As the left hand released Estelle's head, the other carefully pulled out the now flaccid member from her mouth, then quickly raised her chin and gave her a kiss before Estelle could cough or fight for a breath of fresh air. Estelle choked up as much as she could from the seed to her mouth to let Kainé taste and swallow the juice of the shade, which was now her own. She couldn't devour all of it, thus when she let go of Estelle, the thick semen drooled out of her mouth, down to her breasts.

"It's so bitter, yet I wish someone would love me enough to give me his."

"Don't worry", said Estelle as she slowly put herself together. "Someone with a good heart always finds somebody to live by."

"I think, it was not only the shade who enjoyed it", continued Kainé without responding, struggling with her embarrassment, fighting with the feeling of guilt. "Giving myself to you, letting someone do as he pleases with me, controlling the flow of my feelings – I think this is the closest I can get to feel like a woman."

Before dressing up, Kainé wiped off the withe, sticky gelatin from her chest, then closed her eyes and licked her fingers dry. "You might be right. Maybe one day… But until then, I guess I have to befriend this beast within…", finished Kainé her thoughts as she slowly went down again now with her right arm.


End file.
